Yukai Jiken
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Karamatsu sintiéndose nuevamente despreciado por sus hermanos desea ser secuestrado, con la esperanza de que sus hermanos le valoren más. Sin embargo hay que tener cuidado con lo que deseas porque puede hacerse realidad. El pasado regresa a cobrar venganza, y no viene sólo. Advertencias: non-con sex, BDSM, violence, gore No apto para personas sensibles, se recomienda discreción
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, soy una enferma mental por haber escrito algo así XD (or maybe not, who knows?), pero estoy contenta con el resultado. Espero que les guste, hace mucho que no escribo nada para el fandom, eso se debe a diversas cosas que acontecieron en mi vida, pero espero escribir aún más fics.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Osomatsu-san y compañía no son de mi propiedad, yo solo los uso para escribir este fic enfermo (or maybe not, who knows). Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akatsuka-sensei que en paz descansa.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Algo de sangre, secuestros, violaciones, y no sé qué más, si son personas sensibles este fic no es para ustedes.**

 **Sin más que decir, Enjoy!**

* * *

Matsuno Karamatsu estaba nuevamente en el viejo puente del punto medio de la ciudad. Aquel punto que dividía las construcciones residenciales de los enormes edificios de la ciudad que a cada mes iba modernizándose.

Solo el puente parecía igual que cuando era niño, esa era una de las razones por las que le gustaba ese lugar. La otra era el azul lago. El color favorito de Karamatsu siempre había sido azul, ya que el cielo y el mar eran de ese tono. El agua le agradaba, el suave sonido del "gluglú" del agua y la belleza que tenía le relajaban cuando más estresado se sentía. Por otro lado el azul de cielo le hacía pensar que el mundo era enorme, tan basto, porque el cielo parecía no tener límite alguno, le hacía pensar que sus problemas, comparados con el cielo o el mundo, eran tan pequeños que dejaban de preocuparlo unos momentos después, y el cielo sin límites le hacía pensar en todas las opciones que tenía en la vida. En definitiva, gracias a eso, el color azul era su favorito.

Así que estaba allí, con su chaqueta de cuero negro, sus lentes de sol oscuros bien puestos sobre sus ojos, y una triste sonrisa pintada en su cara.

Había estado allí desde la tarde, y ya casi estaba anocheciendo.

Sinceramente, Karamatsu estaba muy molesto, por eso estaba lejos de sus queridos hermanos. Aunque Karamatsu parecía ser el tipo de persona que no sabía cómo enojarse apropiadamente con los abusones de sus familiares, la realidad era que él se enojaba, y mucho. Pero él no tenía ninguna manera de sacar esa frustración de sí mismo. Así que iba a su lugar favorito, el puente –donde el cielo y el agua se tocaban en el horizonte- y se relajaba. Cuando sentía que la ira dejaba su cuerpo ponía una sonrisa e iba con su familia.

Usualmente no le tomaba tanto tiempo des-enojarse. Pero últimamente, desde el incidente del secuestro con Chibita, su paciencia se agotaba cada vez más. Ya no soportaba que sus hermanos lo trataran como basura, como si él no fuera parte también de la familia. Dolía y eso le enfurecía. No entendía que debía hacer para que sus hermanos le vieran y prestaran algo de atención. Solo lograba que pasaran el tiempo con él cuando no tenían ninguna otra cosa interesante que hacer.

Como por ejemplo, el incidente de esa tarde.

Sus padres habían ganado unos boletos para pasar toda una semana en Kioto, donde celebrarían su aniversario número 25. Así que les habían dejado solos en casa con el suficiente dinero para sobrevivir una semana, encargado expresamente en Choromatsu, el más responsable de los seis hermanos.

Él, Karamatsu, había sugerido ir a comprar la suficiente comida en el súper para sobrevivir la semana, como Karamatsu sabía cocinar él se encargaría de prepararles la comida tres veces al día. Al fin sus brothers disfrutarían de su comida. Y aunque Choromatsu se mostró de acuerdo con la idea tristemente el resto de hermanos lo descartaron.

Ichimatsu no comería nada preparado por las manos de "Kusomatsu".

Y Osomatsu sugirió comer algo ya preparado, hamburguesas, pizza, sushi, y demás.

Todomatsu se mostró conforme con la idea, prefería comer algo realmente delicioso a algo hecho por el segundo hijo, y aunque el menor sabía que Karamatsu no era malo en la cocina, aún prefería comer algo delicioso como pizza o pasta.

Jyushimatsu era un amante de la pizza, entre comida casera y rica pizza no había competencia. Nada más era necesario oírlo cantar "pizza, pizza, pizza".

Como eran cuatro hermanos contra dos, Choromatsu no tuvo más opción que ceder ante los caprichos de los otros hermanos, aunque sinceramente también prefería comer pizza o algo así. Aunque puso de condición no gastar más del dinero que tenían, porque sino morirían de hambre los restantes seis días.

A Karamatsu eso le dolió un poco. Pero como era normal en él, solo sonrió aceptando la propuesta de los hermanos.

Así que habían ido a la pizzería de la ciudad, la favorita de todos, y pidieron varias pizzas familiares, todo iba bien, y hasta se divertían. Todo parecía ir bien.

Sin embargo, como era de esperarse de la familia problema número uno de la ciudad, la paz no duro lo suficiente.

Ya solo quedaba una rebanada de pizza de la última caja, todos los hermanos habían comido cada trozo de manera equitativa, salvo Totty, quien se había quedado revisando su Facebook. Así que Ichimatsu aprovecho para coger el último trozo, legalmente de Todomatsu. Cuando el menor se dio cuenta lucho por su pizza. La discusión llamaba la atención de los demás clientes, Osomatsu solo reía mientras Jyushimatsu gritaba "pelea, pelea". Choromatsu trataba de detenerlos, hablando sobre la vergüenza por la que los estaban haciendo pasar.

Karamatsu, quien aún conservaba su último trozo de pizza en perfectas condiciones, se las ofreció a sus hermanos sin reparo. Aun quería comerla, pero si ese trozo traería paz a sus queridos hermanos podía dar siempre el último trozo.

Sin embargo Ichimatsu lo empujo, Karamatsu cayo hacia atrás. Por auto reflejo trato de sujetarse de alguien, Osomatsu estaba cerca, pero este se alejó rápidamente para verlo caer, con su sonrisa maliciosa. Y sin pensarlo bien, Karamatsu tomo el mantel, desesperadamente evitando caer. Pero el mantel se fue con él al suelo, llevándose las dos últimas rebanadas de pizza, la del propio Karamatsu y la de Todomatsu.

Y como para no variar las cosas, los dos hermanos que habían peleado se enojaron con él, culpándolo en seguida del incidente, Choromatsu lo regaño por el jaleo, pues el gerente de la tienda ya se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad con cara de pocos amigos. Osomatsu lo culpaba, con su cara de molestia, pero sonrisa maliciosa, Jyushimatsu decía como enajenado las palabras "Karamatsu niisan idiota, idiota", solo repitiendo lo que sus otros hermanos habían dicho.

Karamatsu, a quien le dolió el golpe, se puso de pie, enojado. Quería gritar un par de cosas a sus hermanos, pero no quería que la brecha, que tan desesperadamente luchaba por borrar, se volviera a hacer más grande, además de que no quería que el gerente los echase de allí para siempre. Así que con el orgullo en el suelo se disculpó con el gerente, para risa de los hermanos (Choromatsu era el único que se molestaba en ocultar su risa). Luego dejo dinero en la mesa y salió sin mirar atrás, escuchado a Osomatsu decir "solo bromeábamos hombre". Pero Karamatsu ya estaba cansado de ser su payaso. Así que para no decirles nada, solo salió, rumbo a su lugar feliz.

Luego de llegar allí rompió a llorar, que bueno que nunca iba a ningún lado sin sus lentes oscuros, así al menos podía ocultar su enrojecida mirada. Lloraba por el dolor que le provocaba que sus queridos hermanos lo tratasen así, lloraba de la impotencia que sentía de ser tratado como mera basura, lloraba de ira por ser tan menospreciado, a pesar de sus intentos de llevarse bien con los demás.

¿Por qué nadie lo quería?, ¿por qué?, ¿qué había hecho mal? Que él recordara, nada, no había hecho nada malo a ninguno de ellos. Así que… por qué…

Si no fuera porque eran sextillizos, Karamatsu pensaría que lo odiaban por ser adoptado.

Suspiro nuevamente, ya había terminado el atardecer, ya era de noche. Y como ya se sentía mejor debía volver con sus hermanos a casa.

Cuando pasaba por la zona residencial escucho a Chibita, hacer relajo, quejándose de estar tan ocupado, aunque no había clientes, y quejarse de los hermanos Matsuno. Karamatsu no sabía el por qué, después de todo, el extraño de Kamimatsu ya había pagado las deudas de todos.

Siguió caminando, pensando.

A veces deseaba ser secuestrado, pero no por el buen Chibita, sino por alguien malo, y ser secuestrado en serio. Quería que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta de que él si estaría en peligro mortal si ellos no hacían nada por salvarlo. Esa idea surgía en su interior, pensando en que sus hermanos no se habían esforzado en salvarlo porque había reconocido a Chibita, y como el fanático del Oden era su mejor amigo, pensarían que Chibita no le haría daño real. Se esforzaba en pensar en que esa era la verdad del por qué no salvarlo del secuestro.

Así que por eso se preguntaba que si de ser el caso de un secuestro real sus hermanos se movilizarían a salvarlo. Deseaba que eso fuera así. Pero le aterraba descubrir que, nuevamente, no era el caso y a sus hermanos le daba igual su vida.

Suspiro varias veces. No debía pensar así, pero en serio, la mayor parte del tiempo, se sentía como si no fuera parte de su familia. Como si el solo fuera un extraño que de repente había empezado a vivir en aquella casa.

— Será mejor que regrese —se dijo, no se sentía tan listo para regresar, pero no quería volver a quedarse a dormir afuera, ya le había pasado en varias ocasiones, y era doloroso que, al amanecer, su madre saliera regañándolo por dormir fuera, y sus hermanos aparecer tranquilamente a la mesa a desayunar mientras su padre le echaba la bronca de "preocuparlos" por desaparecer toda la noche.

— Ojala se preocuparan más por mí —murmuro a la noche, cuando escucho un par de pasos acercarse por detrás de él.

Aún estaba lejos de casa, así que no podía correr a esconderse, quedaría obvio que había descubierto a alguien siguiéndolo, y si ese alguien era peligroso era mejor no alertarlo o ponerlo nervioso. Así que camino tranquilamente, como sí no hubiese escuchado nada, pero apuraba el paso mientras comentaba despreocupadamente que ya iba tarde para llegar a casa.

Pero cuando pasaba por callejuelas de entre las casas escucho un rápido movimiento detrás suyo y unas manos lo apresaban por detrás, estaba por gritar por ayuda cuando una mano le tapó la boca, impidiendo cualquier manera de pedir auxilio. Trato de removerse para zafarse, pero una navaja apuntaba a su cuello, inmovilizándolo, dejándolo totalmente tieso de impresión y miedo.

— A pasado mucho tiempo —esa voz, esa voz se le hacía conocida, la voz ronca susurrándole al oído, en algún lugar ya la había oído—, Osomatsu-kun —la voz sonaba como una tierna caricia en su oreja, aun así, era claramente peligrosa.

Pronto, por una desconocida razón, la inconsciencia llego a él, volviéndolo todo en un profundo negro.

Esa voz, sin duda era de _esa_ persona. Fue todo cuanto pudo pensar antes de caer por completo en la oscuridad.

…

La mañana vino de manera tranquila para los cinco hermanos.

— Karamatsu niisan no vino a dormir —comento preocupado Choromatsu, viendo el lugar vacío que usualmente ocupaba el segundo hijo en aquel enorme futon.

— Y más vale que no venga —gruño el cuarto hijo, sentado en un rincón, esperando a que el resto de los hermanos terminase de guardar el futon—, o lo golpearé por tirar mi pizza.

— ¿Tu pizza?, ¡querrás decir, mi pizza! Gracias a ti y Tontomatsu niisan no la comí —dijo con un puchero el menor, quien guardaba ya las almohadas en el closet.

Ichimatsu solo chasque la lengua.

— Bueno, no importa en realidad —dijo el hermano mayor, rascándose con pereza la despeinada cabeza— ya vendrá cuando tenga hambre, él debe hacer la comida —comento con un bostezo.

Con eso concluyó la conversación de la mañana.

Luego de arreglarse bajaban a la cocina para hacer un cereal, ninguno era bueno cocinando algo en serio, así que no planeaban almorzar algo preparado, solo cereal. Ya luego regañarían a Karamatsu por dejarlos abandonados.

Pasaron toda la tarde en casa, conversando de diversos temas. Durante la tarde oyeron dos veces el timbre, pero los cinco eran muy perezosos para ir. Después de todo, Osomatsu no tenía ganas de levantar el trasero del suelo, Choromatsu no planeaba ser la sirvienta de todos, Ichimatsu no se movería de su esquinar donde acariciaba mininos para ir a abrir, Jyushimatsu estaba más entretenido rodando con la enorme pelota de la salita, y Todomatsu prefería reírse de las cosas que publicaban en línea.

Cuando era tarde el timbre sonó de nuevo, pero nadie se levantó.

A las cinco de la tarde el quinto hijo estaba vestido para ir a jugar al béisbol como de costumbre.

— ¡Hay cartas y paquetes! —grito alegremente.

Los hermanos salieron de su letargo para ir a ver, preguntándose si sus padres habrían enviado algo.

— ¡Abramos las cartas! —dijo Jyushimatsu, moviéndose como loco.

— No, que aburrido, abramos el paquete —dijo Osomatsu, levemente interesado.

— ¿Cuál llego primero? —pregunto Todomatsu, inclinándose hacia Choromatsu quien era el que llevaba el pequeño paquete con los dos sobres.

Caminaron hasta la salita, dejando la caja en la mesita ratona. Era una caja pequeña, del tamaño de una carta de béisbol, atado con un moño hecho de tela azul. No había letra o cartas. Uno de los sobres era ancho, parecía tener algo en él, la última carta era solo un pedazo de papel doblado a si mismo con un sello mal puesto.

Todos tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa, salvo Ichimatsu, que ya no parecía interesado en los objetos enviados a su domicilio.

Los hermanos peleaban por qué abrir primero, pero como todo estaba en manos de Choromatsu, este opto por la carta, la cual era más sencilla, para disgusto de los hermanos mayor y menor.

— La carta dice… _Estimada familia Matsuno_ —comenzó a leer el de sudadera verde— _, ha pasado mucho tiempo, casi 15 años, desde nuestro último encuentro. Solo escribo para decirles que aún les guardo mucho rencor, y quiero hacerles daño donde más les duela, un lugar donde la sangre de las heridas no es visible, pero es el lugar más doloroso para herir_ —mientras leía, el ceño de Choromatsu se fruncía. Osomatsu e Ichimatsu parecían levemente interesados, Todomatsu tenía un semblante burlón, como si no creyese las palabras escritas, Jyushimatsu solo miraba el paquete, quería abrirlo ya.

— _Eh estado observándoles por un tiempo, pero al final ayer decidí actuar, llevándome algo preciado para ustedes_ —leía el de verde, ahora la preocupación se mostraba en su voz y en su cara. Osomatsu ahora estaba serio, el resto igual, salvo Jyushimatsu, que estaba por abalanzarse a la cajita.

— Que miedo —dijo el de rosa—, alguien nos ha echado el ojo y nosotros ni cuenta —un temblor falso recorrió su cuerpo.

— Quizá una linda chica, atraída por mi encanto —dijo Osomatsu con prepotencia, aunque en realidad solo quería desaparecer la pesada atmosfera que invadió el lugar.

Choromatsu chasqueo la lengua y los ignoro, decidió seguir leyendo— _en el transcurso del día les enviare las pruebas de ese algo valioso que me lleve. Deben reunir 100 millones de yenes si lo quieren de vuelta_ casi _sano y salvo._

Los dos mayores intercambiaron miradas, eso sonaba extraño.

Ichimatsu se paró de su lugar para acercarse más, alzando una ceja, interesado en el tema, ¿qué se habrán llevado?

— _He secuestrado a uno de ustedes, y si desean…_

El resto de la carta ya no se leyó, los hermanos rompieron a reír, casi parecía seria la cosa, pero había vuelto a secuestrar a alguno de ellos. La risa los mando al suelo, donde rodaban y lloraban, tratando de conseguir aire.

— Ese Chibita, a veces se luce, y yo que me temí lo peor —se reía Osomatsu, pero ya no tan estridentemente, limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

 ** _Nadie prestaba atención…_**

— Pero no entiendo —dijo Choromatsu, quien trataba de parecer serio, pese a que rio mucho también—, ¿no se supone que el tonto de Kamimatsu ya pago nuestra deuda con Chibita?

 ** _…_** ** _al quinto hijo que…_**

— Quien sabe —se encogió de hombros el menor de todos ellos—, quizá alguno de nosotros a pedido fiado de nuevo —aun reía quedito, casi se asustó.

 ** _…_** ** _tenía el pequeño paquete…_**

— Mira que volver a secuestrar a Kusomatsu, ya sabe que no pagaremos el rescate —dijo, nuevamente riendo, el de rojo.

 ** _…_** ** _desenvuelto entre sus manos…_**

— Es una estafa pedir tanto por Kusomatsu —dijo Ichimatsu, levemente irritado por reír tanto—, Kusomatsu no vale tanto.

 ** _…_** ** _poniéndose pálido de repente…_**

— Entonces dejemos que nos los devuelva —dijo Todomatsu, encogiéndose de nuevo de hombros—, ya sabe que no tenemos ni un…

Pero la frase no la termino, Jyushimatsu grito fuertemente, aterrado, mientras miraba la cajita.

Los hermanos se pusieron de pie, alarmados y asustados, viendo que había pasado con el alegre de ellos. Jyushimatsu nunca había gritado así antes.

La caja en sus manos cayo, y Jyushimatsu la apunto cuando sus hermanos le preguntaron que qué tenía.

Los cuatro pares de ojos miraron a donde apuntaba el de amarillo, poniéndose pálidos y enfermos de repente.

En la alfombra había un dedo humano y sangrante, cortado sin cuidado, la sangre estaba seca.

Los cinco hermanos gritaron de nuevo, aterrados.

Osomatsu, quien salió rápido del susto, tomo el sobre grueso, dispuesto a abrirlo.

Todomatsu había caído de sentón al piso, con las piernas temblando y el semblante pálido de horror, con los ojos llorosos y una mano tapando su boca.

Choromatsu tapo su boca con las dos manos, quería vomitar, y de esa manera reprimía el impulso.

Jyushimatsu parecía haber entrado en shock emocional, solo miraba el dedo con los ojos en blanco, bien abiertos, su expresión estaba paralizada en una mueca debido al susto.

Ichimatsu era el más lúcido de los cinco, por decirlo de alguna manera, él siempre se metía a sospechosos foros de internet y veía cosas como esas por el simple morbo. Pero también había palidecido, una cosa era ver sangre y miembros en internet, y otra muy diferente ver el dedo de, probablemente, uno de sus hermanos.

Rápidamente Ichimatsu se sentó junto a Osomatsu, quien estaba maldiciendo y diciendo groserías que nunca había escuchado antes, Choromatsu, una vez retenido su impulso de vomitar, fue a calmar a los dos menores que estaban pálidos de muerte.

— ¡Grandísimo hijo de puta!, ¡bastardo enfermo! —gruñía Osomatsu, su voz estaba cargada de veneno y odio. Cuando Choromatsu calmo a los dos menores fijo su mirar en la mesa, donde Ichimatsu y Osomatsu miraba con una expresión de ira y asco.

Y no era para menos.

Choromatsu se acercó a la mesa, lentamente, incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos veían, eso debía ser alguna clase de mentira.

En el sobre había varias fotografías, claramente de Karamatsu.

En una estaba atado y vendado, la posición que tenía el cuerpo, un poco inclinada en el suelo, parecía demostrar que la foto se tomó apenas y Karamatsu fue arrojado al suelo. Solo podía verse el piso de madera y una pared oscura como de piedra.

La siguiente fotografía era la de Karamatsu con un hilo de sangre recorriendo su sien, la venda no estaba y podían ver sus ojos llenos de odio hacia el fotógrafo. Eso encogió el corazón de Choromatsu, nunca había pensado que su hermano podía poner una mirada así, tan cargada de odio, su siempre amable hermano con una cariñosa mirada…

Las demás fotos variaban, mientras más las veía podía notar como Karamatsu tenía algún tipo de herida, y en la última tenía el rostro surcado en lágrimas y una expresión de dolor que desgarraría a cualquiera. Probablemente esa fotografía había sido tomada luego de cortarle un dedo a su hermano.

Choromatsu no tuvo coraje de ver las demás, puesto que la siguiente que vio fue la de una mano ensangrentada, claramente de su hermano, y eso era más de lo que podía ver. Incluso escuchaba el suave llanto de Todomatsu.

— Hijo de… —Osomatsu murmuraba con odio, tanto él como Ichimatsu seguían viendo las innumerables fotografías, las oscurecidas expresiones de ambos le decían a Choromatsu que tomo la decisión correcta de no seguir viéndolas.

Tomo la carta y siguió leyendo, solo por hacer algo—… _He secuestrado a uno de ustedes, y sí quieren volver a verlo con vida será mejor que no contacten a la policía. Les daré una semana para juntar el dinero, y por cada día recibirán algo de su hermano. En este momento deben tener en posición un dedo. Espero les guste este obsequio…_ Es todo cuanto dice la carta —dijo lastimeramente el tercer hijo.

— ¡Maldición! —grito de pronto Osomatsu, poniéndose de pie y pateando la mesa, haciendo que se volcara junto a las fotografías, mismas que los menores vieron, entre lágrimas. Obviamente Todomatsu se desmayó, siempre había sido el más cobarde de ellos a esas cosas.

— Ese bastardo enfermo —la voz de Ichimatsu era un susurro, pero estaba tan cargado de odio y veneno que era algo aterrador.

Choromatsu sintió la desesperación querer apoderarse de su ser. No tenían el suficiente dinero para pagar, y no quería saber qué demonios pasaría. ¡Maldición!, ni siquiera quería pensar en que le devolvieran a su hermano en pedazos en casos de no cumplir. ¿Cómo demonios pudo pasar esto?

Pero no era momento de pensar en cómo, sino en quién.

…

Había bastado el resto de la tarde para que los cinco hermanos se calmaran al completo.

Así al anochecer estaban todos sentados en la sala, con las evidencias sobre la mesa, ni siquiera tenían hambre. Solo importaba cómo resolver el tema. Karamatsu llevaba más de 30 horas desaparecido.

— Veamos —empezó Osomatsu, sentado con las piernas abiertas y levemente cruzadas, los brazos también estaban cruzados. Sus ojos estaban llenos de ira y seriedad, era este tipo de situaciones donde Osomatsu realmente parecía el hermano mayor de los seis—, aparentemente no podemos alertar a la policía del secuestro, primero, porque Karamatsu es mayor de edad —le envió una mirada significativa al tercer hijo. Choromatsu tomo la palabra.

— Esto significa —comenzó a explicar el tercer mayor a los menores, claramente Jyushi y Totty no entendían eso. Choromatsu estaba sentado en seiza (*), también serio— que la policía no comenzará a buscar a Karamatsu. Al ser mayor de edad se piensa que solo fue a dar una vuelta o se ha escapado, a diferencia de los niños quienes no pueden hacer eso, por tanto, cuando un adulto desaparece deben esperar 48 horas (**) para empezar a buscarlo.

Los tres menores no dijeron nada, pero obviamente estaban en desacuerdo con ello.

— Pero —comenzó tímidamente Todomatsu, quien también estaba sentado en seiza, con las manos temblándole en el regazo y la cabeza hacia abajo—, tenemos pruebas de que Karamatsu niisan está secuestrado, por eso…

— Esa es la segunda razón Todomatsu —la voz de Osomatsu se oía molesta, irritada, seguro la situación parecía querer superarlo—, incluso con las pruebas del secuestro la policía hará muchas preguntas, no se movilizará al instante, incluso podríamos parecer sospechosos.

— La policía no nos dejara irnos luego de notificar, nos tendrían allí hasta que todos diéramos fe de lo sucedido —dijo comprensivamente Choromatsu.

— Exacto, además, eso alertara al secuestrado.

— ¿Porque nos dijo que no avisáramos a la policía? —pregunto Jyushimatsu, estaba sentado rígidamente, imitando la posición de loto de Osomatsu. Su voz se oía rasposa y su mirada estaba desenfocada en un punto de la pared.

— Exactamente —confirmo Choromatsu.

— Y aunque quisiéramos no podría servir de mucho, no hay muchas pistas —comento Ichimatsu, sentado levemente alejado de ellos, con las piernas contra su pecho y apoyando el mentón en las rodillas, abrazando sus piernas y mirando a la ventana—, la carta está escrita por Karamatsu.

Y era cierto, la estúpidamente floreada caligrafía era bien conocida por los seis hermanos, habían trazos irregulares, por lo que no se dieron cuenta en seguida, pero analizándola bien era una carta de su hermano. Algo bien jugado de parte del secuestrador. Aunque probablemente no reconocerían su letra, al mandarla escrita por Karamatsu, les decía que conocían al ladrón, por lo que este se preocupó de no darles pistas al escribir el mismo la carta. Otra cosa era que no estaba escrita con recortes de periódico. Si fueran al laboratorio de Dekapan, podrían pedirle un análisis de ADN, por si el secuestrador se hubiera descuidado y dejara algo de ADN en la carta e identificarlo. Eso también sugería que el tipo conocía la relación de los sextillizos con el científico loco de Dekapan.

Por supuesto, la misma carta les decía eso. El tipo ese los conocía, les guardaba rencor, y quería vengarse, dándoles donde más les doliera. Y debían admitirlo, había hecho un buen trabajo. Aunque Karamatsu fuera el más ignorado y molestado de entre los hermanos, también era muy querido, incluso si no lo decía, admiraban al chico, lo querían. Aunque en sí, cualquier hermano era muy querido.

— Que este escrita por Karamatsu y por el contenido de la carta, queda claro que el secuestrador nos conoce, y quiere venganza —dijo Osomatsu, escupiendo la última palabra.

— Así que todo o que resta es tratar de averiguar quién está haciendo esto —dijo Choromatsu.

— ¿Y de qué servirá? —interrumpió el cuarto hijo—, incluso si llegamos a saber quién es el puto bastardo detrás de todo esto, no quiere decir que sepamos cómo llegar a él y detenerlo. Podría estar tendiéndonos una trampa.

— ¡¿Estás diciendo entonces que nos rindamos?! —exclamo Todomatsu, totalmente exaltado, los otros hermanos no estaban mejor.

Ichimatsu bajo su mirada, escondiéndola en su flequillo—, no es eso lo que digo —susurro tan quedamente que si los hermanos no hubiesen estado en silencio no se hubiese hecho oír—, no podemos hacer nada contra ese sujeto, lo único que podemos hacer es recolectar el dinero.

Choromatsu pensó que Ichimatsu tenía un punto, pero…

— ¡Oh sí, claro! —comentaba Osomatsu sarcásticamente—, vayamos a pagarle el rescate, yo tengo 50 mil yenes en mi bolsillo, ¿alguien tiene más? ¡No seas estúpido Ichimatsu!, ¡No tenemos ni un…!

— ¡Es suficiente Osomatsu niisan! —decía decidido el tercer hijo, con el ceño fruncido—, calmémonos todos —sus ojos miraron rápidamente a Osomatsu y se desviaron hacia Ichimatsu, el de rojo miro también al de morado, y mordió su labio, Ichimatsu temblaba—, si pudiésemos conseguir dinero sería fantástico, pero no conocemos a nadie con el suficiente dinero que nos preste…

— ¡Hatabou!

— ¡Atsushi-kun!

Los dos menores dijeron en seguida esos nombres al unísono, con la esperanza en sus voces, el resto de hermanos también sonrió esperanzados. Hatabou era un tipo multimillonario que los amaba, por alguna extraña y retorcida razón, si ellos le pedían dinero para salvar a Karamatsu, seguro que el chico de la bandera entiende y les presta mucho dinero. Por otro lado, también el amigo de Atsushi era un rico empresario, dueño de su propia empresa y demás, el tipo siempre tenía dinero. Si Totty le pedía, seguro les prestaba.

Esperanzados decidieron actuar mañana a primera hora. Osomatsu mando un mensaje a Hatabou y Todomatsu otro a Atsushi, diciendo que querían verlos a primera hora de la mañana. Se dividirían en grupos, Ichimatsu se quedaría en casa, por si venían más paquetes, Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu irían a ver a Hatabou para pedirle dinero prestado, unos 50 millones de yenes, y Totty iría a ver a Atsushi-kun, también a pedirle 50 millones de yenes, porque no creían que fueran a soltar tanto de una vez. Osomatsu iría con Iyami, aunque no había dicho la razón de hacerlo.

Como sea, mañana a primera hora se dividiría y rescatarían a Karamatsu.

…

Atsushi miraba su celular, sonriendo suavemente, era un mensaje de su querido y tierno amigo, Todomatsu. Le pedía reunirse con él en la cafetería donde trabajaba el menor en cuanto esta abriera, diciendo que era urgente.

Sonrió un poco más, siempre había tenido un gusto por el dulce y tierno muchacho siempre vestido de rosa. Pero él sabía muy bien que cualquier afecto que pudiese tener no sería correspondido, Todomatsu era heterosexual. De todas formas, él haría cualquier cosa por ayudar al muchacho, eso es amor, ¿no es verdad?

Sonrió un poco más en una retorcida mueca. Luego rio levemente, de manera maliciosa.

Seguro que el muchacho le pediría dinero.

Él sabía que el Matsuno estaba bastante interesado en su dinero, su gran fortuna, pero nunca comentaba de ello, esa era una razón para admirar al pequeño, era codicioso y sin embargo sabía jugar sus cartas con paciencia. Probablemente aquello se debía a haber crecido con cinco hermanos mayores. ¿Quién sabría? El punto era que el chico buscaba en su cartera y no lo demostraba, aunque Atsushi no le interesaba eso, él podría regalarle cualquier cosa que Todomatsu pidiera. Incluso si debía comprarlo. Quizá se debía a que Atsushi tenía algo retorcido en su mente, probablemente herencia paterna.

Miro la pantalla del celular, era una fotografía de Todomatsu, en el último goukon (***), luciendo un poco irritado, y con un lindo puchero en sus lindos labios de cereza. La hora, 12 am, ya media noche.

Atsushi escucho un grito, y sonrió. Beso la pantalla del celular, y dejo su habitación.

La mansión de Atsushi estaba un poco a las afueras de la ciudad, un poco más allá de la zona residencial. Era realmente enorme, había pertenecido a su madre alguna vez. El estilo de la mansión era occidental, grande y bella, como una casona británica, de paredes verde suave y techos de madera. Tenía más cuartos de los que Atsushi podría usar, un enorme vestíbulo con bellas escaleras de mármol, muchos cuadros y pinturas, un enorme salón-comedor y una cocina bien equipada. Alguno que otro sirviente. Todo lleva decoraciones antiguas.

La mansión solía pertenecer a un rico comerciante británico que se había asentado en Japón, mandada a construir hace casi un siglo, y manteniendo aún su sublime belleza.

Incluso era uno de los lugares turísticos de la ciudad, ya que no había muchas mansiones como esa en la pequeña prefectura. Toda una belleza rodeada de jardines de miles de flores y muchos árboles.

Otra cosa interesante con la que contaba la mansión era un sótano, grande y empedrado, muy oscuro y aterrador, casi un calabozo. Atsushi sabía que la gran mansión fue construida a partir de una antiquísima mansión japonesa tradicional, y estas, en la época donde la mansión japonesa fue construida, estaban en constantes guerras, por lo que se habían construido priones subterráneas para mantener presos a los enemigos de guerra. Al señor que rehízo la casa al estilo occidental le pareció interesante mantener los calabozos, por tanto la mansión, hoy por hoy, aún los tenía.

Atsushi rio ligeramente, pensando en lo aterrado que estaría Todomatsu-kun si lo encerrara allí.

Su risa se volvió más macabra.

Camino tranquilamente por la mansión, hasta llegar a una puerta cercana a la cocina, atravesándola estaba un pequeño muro de piedra y más allá de él unas escaleras, esa guiaban a los calabozos.

Otro desgarrador grito resonó. Sonrió nuevamente, de manera sádica. Su padre no lo espero.

Bajo las escaleras, sus pasos resonaban entre el eco vacío del lugar, pero mientras más se acercaba, más se perdía ese ruido, los gritos de aquel chico eran desgarradores.

Finalmente llego. El calabozo era oscuro y lúgubre, un lugar que llenaría de orgullo a las horribles mazmorras de las épocas medievales de Europa occidental. El pasillo era largo, y terminaba con una pequeña mesa de madera, atreves de él habían tres celdas a cada lado, de barrotes oxidados.

— ¿Oh?, ¿terminaste con tu trabajo?

Cuando estaba acercándose, de una de las celdas salió un hombre, este era bastante mayor, quizá rozando los 40´s, pero se veía bastante bien, su osco rostro era muy viril, y de cierta forma le daba un aire sensual, llevaba la barba de varios días que le daban más belleza masculina al hombre. Su cabello era negro, pero ya había varias canas adornándolo. Sus ojos castaños brillaban con un tinte de locura, casi bañados en sangre, prácticamente era de un vivo color rojizo, usaba un pantalón a cuadros de un viejo traje Tweed, y una camiseta blanca, tan manchada de sangre como el pantalón.

— Si, padre —dijo el amablemente—, las empresas van muy bien, la de industria automotriz esta por asociarse a una marca alemana muy popular, y las acciones de la bolsa van en aumento. Mañana tengo una reunión con el director de una de las empresas de especias más importantes de China —decía, quitándose también el saco, había una silla cercana a ellos (donde yacía el saco del traje de Tweed del mayor) dejándolo allí—, parece que te diviertes mucho —dijo con sorna, el adulto asintió, mirando hacia la celda de la que acababa de salir.

Atsushi camino con paso lento a la celda, la más cercana del lado izquierdo del oscuro corredor, allí se encontraba una macabra escena.

Era un joven, de poco más de 20 años, semi sentado en el suelo, tenía cabello oscuro con algunos reflejos azules, unos bonitos ojos azules, piel pálida, y muchos cortes en su bello rostro, algunos en sus brazos y piernas desnudas. Usaba solamente una camiseta de color azul bebe con lo que parecía su rostro ridículamente bordado al centro de esta. Su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, su boca abierta, respirando con dificultad. Las heridas eran solo superficiales, pero aun así estaba manchado de sangre, había semen escurriendo por su estómago, tanto el propio como el de su padre. En la comisura de su boca había algo de semen también.

Era una hermosa escena, en opinión del joven adulto, quien se desanudaba la corbata.

— Muy artístico —comento con su voz, de manera cantarina.

El adulto mayor sonrió con orgullo— y hasta fui considerado, no lo llene de semen por dentro, disfrútalo hijo —agrego alegre y sádicamente.

Atsushi asintió, había deseado poseer a Totty desde hacía mucho tiempo, y ya que no podía obtener al de verdad, ¿qué mejor que su hermano físicamente igual a él que estaba tan a su disposición, para cumplir cualquier fantasía?

Entro con paso decidido, deseando enterrarse en el usurpado cuerpo, sin importar que tan manchado ya estaba.

Uso su corbata para vendar los ojos del joven, el cual se sobresaltó, trato de luchar, pero estaba tan débil que nada podía hacer.

— N-no má-más por favor… —lloriqueaba con una dulce voz, Atsushi rio cruelmente.

Acaricio suavemente el rostro del menor, beso las rojas mejillas con fervor, también estaban lastimadas, probablemente por bofetadas, cerró los ojos e imaginando a Todomatsu. El cuerpo frente suyo temblaba y lloriqueaba, suplicante por que cesase sus acciones.

Atsushi beso el cuello del hermano de Todomatsu, mientras lo hacía trataba de recordar el nombre del susodicho. Su padre lo había llamado Osomatsu, probablemente era el mayor entonces. Aunque no le importaba eso.

Sus manos de largos y finos dedos empezaron a acariciar las heridas piernas, tan largas, estilizadas y suaves, mientras besaba con devoción el cuello sin herida alguna. El muchacho bajo sus atenciones temblaba y se quejaba de dolor, las heridas no habían sido tratadas aún.

Una de sus manos se elevó junto a la ridícula blusa de Osomatsu, acariciando los suaves y erectos pezones, los cuales estaban mordisqueados hasta sangrar.

— N-no… arghh… ah… pl-please… no… —suspiraba el muchacho, dolorosamente suplicando.

Atsushi rio lóbregamente. Esos quejidos eran música para sus oídos, pero se supone que estaba imaginándose a su lindo Totty, no necesitaba escuchar aquella voz. Así que tapo la boca del menor con la otra mano, solo escapándose de esa boca los jadeos de dolor mientras él seguía jugueteando con sus pezones, estirando y apretando, viendo re abrirse las heridas y sangrando de nuevo.

Como probablemente aún estaba abierto por haber "jugado" con su padre, Atsushi solo saco su pene erecto de su prisión de telas, tomo una de las magulladas manos del menor, eran fuertes manos, pero al mismo tiempo eran delicadas y suaves (****), que agradable contradicción, y la llevó a su pene, haciendo que el chico le masturbara, este temblaba, pero hacía lo que se le ordenaba, Karamatsu no quería más golpes.

— Todomatsu-kun —susurraba en el oído del chico, sintiéndolo temblar y tensarse, podía sentir humedad deslizándose por su mano, aun en la boca del chico, el hermano de Todomatsu lloraba.

Atsushi chasqueo un poco la lengua, pero no dio mucha importancia, solo se concentró en su placer, cuando su miembro estaba mojado en pre-semen, quito la temblorosa mano del menor, y posiciono su pene en la abierta entrada, y sin aviso o contemplaciones, entro de una estocada, lo más profundo posible.

El chico tembló y gimió ahogadamente, de dolor, mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de su venda improvisada.

— ¡Maldición!... mhm… aun esta estrecho —dijo el joven adulto, saboreando sus labios.

— Aparta tu mano —escucho a su padre, tan concentrado estaba en su propio placer que no se dio cuenta de en qué momento el adulto mayor ya estaba frente a él, también tenía su pene afuera, masturbándolo, regodeándose con la grotesca escena que su hijo protagonizaba, sus ojos destellaban de una loca y peligrosa lujuria.

Atsushi obedeció, sacando la mano de la boca del hermano de Todomatsu-kun, y rápidamente salió de él para ponerlo en cuatro, previendo las intenciones de su padre. Antes de que el muchacho pudiese decir nada, ya el pene del mayor de los tres estaba hundido en la boca del menor.

— Chúpalo bien Osomatsu-kun, o juro que tu castigo será inaguantable —gruño el mayor, sujetando fuertemente al menos de los cabellos, empezando a envestir la boca de este.

Atsushi no perdió más tiempo y volvió a penetrar ese agujerito que se contraía en espera de ser penetrado brutalmente.

Karamatsu se sentía como mierda, literalmente, probablemente. Sentía unas enormes ganas de vomitar, el pene del hombre adulto estaba muy hundido en su garganta, casi rosándole la ovula, el gusto a semen era un poco agrio, era un sabor horrible. El pene del tipo ese dañaba su garganta, y sus manos sujetaban dolorosamente fuerte sus cabellos, casi parecía que quería arrancárselos.

Dolía, y mucho.

El sujeto atrás, cuya voz también se le hacía vagamente familiar, le penetraba sin ningún cuidado, solo buscando su propia satisfacción, era doloroso, su trasero ardía a cada envestida, el sujeto detrás de él agarraba fuertemente sus caderas, casi lastimándole.

Podía oír a los dos llamándole por dos nombres diferentes, Osomatsu y Todomatsu.

Cielos, se lo estaban cogiendo muy duro y no tenían la decencia de llamarle por su nombre, pensó irónica y sarcásticamente, con mucha crueldad para sí mismo.

Las envestidas eran muy potentes, así que usaba sus manos para aferrarse a las piernas del secuestrador y primer violador, sentía moverse violentamente de adelante hacia atrás.

Una de las envestidas atrás suya le hizo gemir contra el pene que se hundía profundamente en su garganta, ese punto le había dado mucho placer.

— Dale ahí de nuevo hijo, gime malditamente bien contra mi pene —dijo la rasposa voz del hombre que le secuestro.

— S-si —respondió el otro en un corto gemido.

Nuevamente le había dado en ese punto que le hacía delirar, una y otra vez, su pene empezaba a endurecer y mojarse. Se sentía tan bien todo que dejo de importarle, su sanidad se iba a algún lado. Solo podía deshacerse en gemidos.

Pronto una mano empezó a acariciar su pene, incrementando su placer, y en esa bruma de lujuria empezó a ser más cooperativo, su lengua se movía alrededor del pene en su boca, y sus caderas iban en contra del miembro que le penetraba por el culo, haciendo que llegase más profundo en su ser.

Pronto alcanzo el orgasmo, sus piernas temblaron, y de no sé por la mano en su cadera, se habría caído al suelo, las manos en sus cabellos también impedían caer de cara contra el piso. Pronto sintió una húmeda sensación llenar su culo, y dolía, ardía mucho, y poco después el sabor del pene regreso a su boca, y sin más opciones, volvió a beber la amarga sustancia.

El hombre mayor salió de la boca del chico, y esta cayó de cara al piso, Atsushi también salió del cálido agujero, y dejo de sostener al menor, este solo cayó al piso como peso muerto, sin fuerzas para levantarse, solo temblando, lleno de muchos fluidos.

Karamatsu se sentía horriblemente cansado, temblaba y escuchaba las voces de sus dos captores, sin poder aguantas más cayo en la inconsciencia.

Atsushi ya estaba acomodando su traje, miraba con interés su mano, llena del seme del menor, lamio un poco, el sabor era amargo, aunque un poco dulzón, ese chico era un buen niño. Su padre también se acomodó sus pantalones y sonrió con crueldad al chico.

— Ordena a alguien que se ocupe de sus heridas, no queramos que muera o algo así —rio cruelmente y salió de la celda.

Atsushi suspiro, se acercó al muchacho y acaricio sus mejillas, si tan solo ese muchacho fuera Todomatsu y estuviera con él por su propia voluntad, abría disfrutado aún más del sexo.

Acomodando su traje lo mejor posible y quitando la corbata de rostro del chico tomo su saco y salió del lugar.

No se arrepentía, de hecho deseaba volver a hacerlo, pero mañana debería levantarse temprano, ya jugaría con él después.

Una vez llegado al piso superior se encontró con Tanaka-san, el mayordomo en jefe, ordeno ocuparse del invitado en las celdas y se dirigió a su habitación.

Esta era enorme y ricamente decorada con muebles antiguos y algunos aparatos tecnológicos de última generación.

Se acostó en su enorme cama y miro su celular una vez más, volvió a besar la pantalla, deseándole buenas noches a Todomatsu-kun.

Mañana sería otro día lleno de diversión.

…

Chibita estaba limpiando el puesto, ya había acabado la jornada, y como había tenido más clientela de lo normal, estaba feliz. Una vez guardado todo se disponía a guardar el pequeño televisor que le había regalado Hatabou, cuando salió una noticia de última hora en el noticiero de media noche.

— _La noticia que ha estado revoloteando por la nación, antes que nada hemos de advertirles tener cuidado, un asesino serial anda suelto, la policía no ha encontrado muchas pistas, salvo cadáveres esparcidos por diferentes partes del país. Aquello que nos deja saber que es un asesino serial es el modus operandi, las victimas presentan tres puñaladas, una en la frente, justo al centro, otra en el centro del pecho, y la última en las regiones genitales. También se ha encontrado en las victimas sus dedos meñiques de la mano izquierda cortados, estos no se han encontrado por ningún lugar, así mismo, el jefe de departamento de…_

— Cielos, que situación tan peliaguda, maldición —dijo Chibita, cruzándose de brazos, sería mejor no quedarse hasta tan tarde o podría ser asesinado—, será mejor que me apresure a guardar.

— _En otras noticias, el ladrón y estafador, conocido como Tougou, ha sido puesto en libertad condicional según el artículo 67 de la Ley Orgánica General Penitenciaria. Según el Juez de Vigilancia Penitenciaria, el señor Tougou ha presentado buena conducta, y su abogado ha apelado por la libertad de este, ganando el caso el día 5 del mes pasado. A sí mismo, la salida de este hombre coincide con los recientes casos de asesinatos. Sin embargo, el hombre a cargo de vigilar al señor Tougou, cuya identidad no será revelada, ha declarado firmemente seguir al hombre hasta en su casa y no ha presenciado cambio alguno en su personalidad, o la rutina establecida previamente. Y ahora, la noticia final, la Corte Penal…_

Chibita apago la televisión, ya no tan interesado en esta. La foto del hombre que había salido en las noticias se le había hecho vagamente familiar, pero no estaba seguro de qué. Oh bueno, seguro no tenía nada que ver con él. Y con esto en mente se dispuso volver a su hogar.

* * *

 **(*)Para quien no sepa lo que es seiza, es la manera en que los japoneses se sientas sobre tus piernas, si desean verlo solo vayan a google imágenes-sama-senpai :3**

 **(**) Esto puede variar dependiendo de la locación, son de 24 a 48 horas, por la misma razón, supuestamente los adultos tienen autonomía de sí mismos, por lo que la policía no empieza a buscar ipso facto. Con los niños comienzan las búsquedas rápidamente porque al ser niños no tienen muchos lugares a los cuales ir, además se debe esperar también un lapso de tiempo, pero mucho más corto que para un adulto.**

 **(***) Ya tu sabes (¿?), el goukon es una fiesta a la que asisten muchas personas, es como una fiesta de ligue?, en el capítulo donde apareció Atsushi, la reunión que tuvo Totty con sus amigos, eso es un goukon.**

 **(****) En una imagen de las muchas de Osomatsu mostraron las manos de los Matsus, si mal no recuerdo, las manos de Totty, Kara y Choro era muy parecidas.**

 **Dato randomnamente ininteresante pa nadie (?) (oh mein gott, la palabra ininteresante realmente existe! Y yo que pensé que estaba con mi joda de siempre!... cof, cof, sigamos) como os decía… Dato random ininteresante, mientras describía la mansión de Atsushi, involuntariamente me acorde de la mansión de Aya-chan de Mad Father, amo ese juego 3**

 **Bien, el siguiente capítulo será el final, es un pequeño two shot, y pienso que estoy enferma por ello XD, mein Gott :3, ah, pero como me divertí escribiendo esto, estoy mal, cada vez voy de mal en peor. Espero que el siguiente capítulo sea tan largo como este, casi 15 páginas de Word, estoy orgullosa del trabajo hasta ahora, siempre eh querido escribir AtsuKara y TouKara, y ahora lo logre, shey!**

 **Por cierto, amo el headcanon de Atsushi-kun como hijo de Tougou, es tan fascinante y explotable!**

 **Además, le daré una paletita para el que adivine como terminara esto. Al principio esto tendría cuatro finales alternativos, pero como uno de ellos es bien irrealista lo borre. Los otros son los que apenas escribo, aun me estoy decidiendo por cuál será el final "canónico" xD**

 **Que pasara? pregúnteme yo a ustedes (?), será Kara rescatado por su hermanos? O será sodomizado por Tougou y Atsushi al mismo tiempo?, si desean saberlo no tienen más que seguir el fic.**

 **Si les haya gustado agradecería dejaran un comentario, ya sea con sus dudas, teorías, quejas, sugerencias, etcétera, etcétera, siempre son bienvenidas (mientras no sea criticas destructivas)**

 **Como no se me ocurre que más decir y voy tarde pal cine, eso es todo por hoy.**

 **En verdad extrañaba escribir para este beshisimo fandom ;w;**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Ahora sí, ciao ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, pues al fin vengo con el segundo capítulo, decidí hacer más largo l fic, por lo que me tarde un poco en reescribir ste capítulo. Renuncie además a mí antiguo trabajo, y el nuevo me pide casi 12 horas de trabajo, así que mi tiempo libre se reduce a mi día libre. Sorry, pero espero lo entiendan, aunque descuiden, ya esté fic esta casi completo, sólo me falta elegir el final y rellenar algunos huecos.**

 **DISCLAIMER: los personas de Osomatsu-san no son míos, son de Akatsuka-sensei que en paz descansa**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: ninguna en este capítulo... creo.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Los cinco hermanos estaban en sus respectivos lugares, sin embargo ninguno podía conciliar el sueño. Las fotos y el dedo ensangrentado los perseguían en estos. Sin embargo, como los cinco hermanos estaban muy metidos en sus propios pensamientos, ninguno se daba cuenta del resto.

Osomatsu estaba mirando hacia arriba, el ventilador de techo giraba lentamente, su movimiento casi siempre le ayudaba a arrullarse cuando no podía dormir por las noches, sin embargo esta vez solo era un ruido molesto que le orillaba a perderse en sus culpas. Se maldecía a sí mismo, culpándose de que su hermanito hubiese sido secuestrado. ¡Demonios!, era porque todo se lo tomaba a la ligera, porque no pudo ser más serio y tomar el papel como el mayor y protegerlos a todos. Si no lograban traer a Karamatsu de vuelta estaba seguro de que nunca podría volver a ver a su familia a la cara. Había fallado como primogénito, incluso se encontraba deseando haber sido él el secuestrado, era un inútil sin futuro alguno, irresponsable como el que más y sin ninguna virtud o talento especial. Si él desaparecía… no, no debía pensar así, se dijo a sí mismo, cerrando los ojos y posando su antebrazo sobre estos.

Choromatsu trataba de conciliar el sueño, de nada servía desvelarse por preocupación, el hacer eso no les traería a Karamatsu de vuelta. Pero no podía evitarlo, temblaba un poco, tratando de evitar las lágrimas. Ojala hubiese puesto mayor disciplina. Sus padres habían confiado en él por ser el más responsable y nada más habría que ver cuán responsable había sido. No detuvo a sus hermanos de hacer tonterías. Él sabía de lo cruel que a veces eran con el segundo hijo, pero solo era por bromear, porque el de azul nunca se quejaba. Pero él debía detener todo eso, se supone él era el más maduro de los seis. Si tan solo hubiese ido en seguida por Karamatsu cuando este salió enojado de la pizzería, el chico estaría allí con ellos, quizá tarareando una canción y todos lo mandarían a dormir golpeándolo con las almohadas. El pensar en eso le hizo sonreír, pero pronto eso se tornó en un río de lágrimas.

Ichimatsu tampoco estaba en la mejor condición posible, las fotografías le acosaban, cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía recordar con claridad cada una de ellas. A Karamatsu herido, sangrante, con el orgullo destruido… Mordió sus labios para evitar soltar un alarido de dolor, cerró fuertemente los ojos con la esperanza de que las lágrimas no salieran. Se maldecía a sí mismo una y otra vez, era su culpa, si él no hubiese hecho eso en la pizzería entonces el mayor no se habría ido enojado. Entre sus brazos estaba el peluche que alguna vez el segundo hijo le habría regalado cuando niños. Lo abrazaba fuertemente, como todas las noches en las que la situación de su vida diaria parecía querer superar su cordura, justo como esa noche. Si no lograban que Karamatsu volviera entonces sería su culpa, nunca se lo perdonaría, y seguro que los otros cuatro tampoco le perdonarían.

Jyushimatsu tenía la vista perdida en la pared frente suya, al estar a la orilla del enorme futon podía darles la espalda a todos. No habían sonrisas en sus labios, ni el típico destello alegre en sus ojos, solo había vacío, eso sentía. Le dolía el pecho. Solo de pensar en su amable hermano mayor secuestrado, lejos, solo, sufriendo, le destrozaba cada fibra de su ser. Él podía decir, sin temor a equivocarse, en que era el más cercano al segundo hijo, pasaban más tiempo juntos que ninguno, incluso tenían un día a la semana en la que se la pasaban juntos todo el día, ya sea cantando sobre ser sextillizos o jugando béisbol. El solo pensar en perder esos días… Apretó sus manos en un puño, no dejaría que las lágrimas salieran, eso era porque Karamatsu regresaría a casa.

Todomatsu era el que se la pasaba peor, él mismo sabía que no debía ponerse a llorar, nada se resolvía haciendo eso. Pero él era el menor, el bebé, el cobarde de los seis, todos lo sabían. Que Karamatsu hubiese sido secuestrado era solo su culpa, si no hubiese discutido por la pizza nada habría pasado, después de todo, Todomatsu en realidad ya estaba bastante satisfecho cuando Ichimatsu cogió su trozo, uno que no pensaba comer, pero le molestaba que tomaran lo suyo sin preguntar, por eso discutió, y ahora como resultado Karamatsu estaba secuestrado por un hombre maligno que le hacía cosas horribles. No podía soportarlo, quería ir corriendo con Atsushi-kun a que le prestará dinero para salvar a su doloroso hermano… pero debía seguir el plan. Así que solo mordió su labio inferior en un desesperado intento de acallar su llanto, pero era inútil, el frio lugar vacío que estaba delante de él le recordaba una y otra vez que su hermano mayor estaba sufriendo por su culpa.

Pronto empezó a sollozar más y más fuerte, entonces sintió una mano en su cabeza, abrió los ojos, aunque no sabía en qué momento los cerró, era Osomatsu quien le acariciaba la cabeza.

— Tranquilo Todomatsu, todo estará bien, solo déjaselo todo a tu oniichan, ya verás cómo Karamatsu regresa a casa —Osomatsu le sonrió, casi de manera traviesa, como si estuviera planeando una travesura, esa sonrisa que siempre tenía cuando niños. Todomatsu estaba impresionado de que incluso en una situación así, Osomatsu pudiese sonreír y reconfortarle.

Se abrazó a su hermano mayor, llorando sin poder contenerse, mientras las cálidas manos del mayor acariciaban su cabeza.

— S-si —dijo el menor con voz llorosa.

— Y eso va para todos, no se preocupen, su oniichan traerá a Karamatsu de vuelta.

Pronto los silenciosos sollozos de los otros tres hermanos dejaron de serlo, el cuarto se inundó en una sinfonía de alaridos de dolor, Choromatsu abrazo a Osomatsu por la espalda, y Jyushimatsu hizo lo mismo pero con Choromatsu. Sin embargo Ichimatsu no se acercó, no se creía capaz de tener el descaro de compartir su dolor con los otros cuando era su culpa que Karamatsu estuviera sufriendo en sabrá Dios donde.

Osomatsu acariciaba cabezas aquí y allá, algunas lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos, pero debía ser fuerte. Incluso el inútil hermano mayor que era debía servir para algo de vez en cuando. Quería que sus hermanos durmieran un poco, así que se le ocurrió cantar una canción de cuna, la favorita de los seis hermanos cuando niños.

— Dango, dando, dango, dango, dango daikazoku~ —comenzó a cantar, con la voz un poco ahogada, por su empeño en soportar sus lágrimas, su voz no era tan melodiosa, pero eso no le interesaba precisamente en ese momento—, dango, dango, dango, dango, dango daikazoku~

Esa era la canción que Karamatsu solía cantarles por la noche cuando no podían dormir, lo hacía desde que eran unos niños muy pequeños, era la canción de un programa infantil (*) que les encantaba ver, sobre una tierna familia de Dangos, les encantaba el programa porque, a excepción de los colores, todos los dangos eran iguales, como lo eran esos seis.

— Yancha na yaki-dango, yasashii an-dango —continuaba Osomatsu la canción, se la sabía de memoria por todas las veces en que Karamatsu la cantaba, casi se ríe recordado cuando le arrojaron una almohada al segundo hijo para que se callara, e inevitablemente, las lágrimas del mayor salieron a flote—, Sukoshi yumemigachi na, tsukimi-dango.

— Osumashi goma-dango, yotsugo kushi dango —quién continuaba la canción, con voz temblorosa era Jyushimatsu, limpiando las lágrimas para tratar de componer una sonrisa, su sonrisa de siempre, esa era la canción que más le tranquilizaba en el mundo—, Minna, minna awasete hyakunin kazoku—en cuanto dijo la palabra "kazoku" (familia) abrazo más fuerte a su hermano de verde.

— Aka-chan dango wa itsumo shiawase no naka de —continuo Osomatsu, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Todomatsu, limpiando sus mejillas surcadas en lágrimas—, Toshiyori dango wa me o hosometeru —la voz de Osomatsu se cortó al final, con un pequeño hipido.

— Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo —cantaba esta vez Choromatsu, volteándose a abrazar a Jyushimatsu, tomando su mano y acariciando su cabeza, su voz era rasposa, e hipaba un poco, temblaba también, pero quería cantar junto a sus hermanos, la canción del Dando, la canción de Karamatsu—, Machi o tsukuri dango hoshi no ue minna de waraiau yo

— Usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru dekkai o-tsuki-sama —continuo Jyushimatsu, sonriendo poco a poco—, Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete.

— Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo —esta vez Todomatsu se unía a cantar, su voz sonaba entre cortada, y las lágrimas no se detenían, pero era cálido cantar esa canción junto a sus hermanos—, Machi o tsukuri dango hoshi no ue minna de waraiau yo —nuevamente se puso a llorar, aferrado al pijama del mayor, el cual siguió la canción.

— Usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru dekkai o-tsuki-sama, vamos Ichimatsu, tú también ven a cantar con nosotros, sabes la letra —invito amablemente el de rojo, no le gustaba que Ichimatsu se aislara.

Este se puso rígido, pero en seguida se dio la media vuelta, con el gato de felpa fuertemente apretado, y se acercó lentamente a su familia, su ceño estaba fruncido, y algunas lágrimas aún se asomaban por su rostro, se había limpiado las que ya habían corrido libres por su cara, luego se abrazó a Todomatsu.

— Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete —cantaba con su voz un poco rasposa y hueca, casi trabándose en sus palabras.

— Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango daikazoku —cantaban los cinco hermanos, en un coro de lágrimas, imaginando al segundo hermano, cantando la misma canción para ellos—, Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango daikazoku.

Cuando Karamatsu regresará, cantarían la canción, pero esta vez todos juntos.

Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango daikazoku. Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango daikazoku.

Aunque ellos no sabían que en algún lugar oscuro de una mansión estilo occidental, su hermano también cantaba para animar a su corazón, deseando estar con sus hermanos.

Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango daikazoku.

…

Atsushi se despertó con normalidad, como si el día de ayer nada malo hubiese pasado.

Se despertó en su enorme cama de suaves sabanas, restregándose el ojo izquierdo y bostezando, lo cierto es que desvelarse siempre lo tenía cansado por las mañanas, pero no podía evitarse, su trabajo siempre le daba un horario irregular para dormir.

Miro a su alrededor, tomando su celular de la mesita de noche, aún era temprano por la mañana, no eran ni las ocho. Maldijo entre dientes el haberse acostumbrado a levantarse temprano todos los días. Con otro bostezo recordó su cita con Todomatsu, de algo servía tener la fotografía del pequeño como fondo para su celular. Es verdad, debía reunirse con este a penas el Sutabaa abriera sus puertas, lo cual era a las 9:30. Así que decidió prepararse.

La ducha mañanera fue corta, aunque su baño estaba equipado con una enorme tina y hasta un yacusi, Atsushi casi nunca usaba esas cosas, prefería una rápida ducha. Eso quizá se debiera a su ocupado estilo de vida.

Miro su celular, eran las nueve en punto.

Rápidamente tomo algo de ropa de su enorme closet (una pequeña habitación aparte de la propia), vistiendo como siempre su sofisticado traje de diseñador italiano.

Frente al espejo terminaba de arreglarse. Usaba un poco de gel para tener su cabello bien presentado, peinado con la raya a un lado, sin un solo pelo fuera de su lugar. Esta vez vestía una camiseta blanca de vestir, y unos pantalones negros de un traje de corte italiano, como hacía calor no usaría la chaqueta, de todas formas era una "salida informal" con Todomatsu-kun, aunque Atsushi no podía evitar esmerarse en su apariencia, deseaba siempre la atención del joven sobre sí.

Miraba su reflejo en el espejo, acomodándose un poco los botones de las mangas, mirando si no se veía muy exagerado, sonrió, se veía bien.

Tomo su celular, ya faltaba poco para la cita. También mientras bajaba las escaleras miraba los mensajes que llegaban. Muchos eran de jóvenes chicas que encontraba en las citas grupales a las que le invitaba Todomatsu. Todas chicas tontas y huecas que no hacían el mínimo esfuerzo en ocultar su interés por su dinero. Atsushi había salido anteriormente con alguna de ellas, las más insistentes eran las mujeres que Atsushi se había llevado a la cama, mujeres que pensaban que por una noche de sexo salvaje ya tenían poder sobre él. Oh, cuan creídas podrían ser estas. Rumiando en su mente maldijo un poco, esa era una razón muy buena para no tener interés en las mujeres.

Dio un par de instrucciones a los sirvientes, denegó el desayuno, ya comería algo afuera, y salió a la cochera, optando por su camioneta de siempre, la transit connect (**).

Subió y sonrió, a que recuerdos, justamente en esa camioneta habían secuestrado al hermano de Todomatsu-kun.

Mientras conducía rememoraba las situaciones que le llevaban al presente que vivía.

Hacia un mes que su padre había salido de prisión. Atsushi habría sido capaz de pagar al mejor abogado del mundo para sacar a su padre, pero sinceramente, teniendo una vena sádica en su interior, disfruto cada una de las visitas privadas a su padre en la prisión, durante más de 10 años. Sin embargo, luego de todo ese tiempo, finalmente se apiado de su progenitor, contrato a cualquier buen abogado para que apelara la libertad condicional de Tougou, después de todo, se le acusaba de delitos que un buen fajo de billetes podría solucionar.

Así que, finalmente su padre salió el mes pasado, estuvo una semana en rehabilitación, todo un proceso tedioso que invocaba las ansias asesinas del hombre.

Así que en esa primera semana, Atsushi se había encargado de que su padre tuviese una sanguinaria y mortal diversión, y con su poder actual había logrado borrar cualquier pista que pudiese vincular a Tougou con cualquier crimen posterior a su salida de prisión.

Sin embargo el hombre mayor estaba hablando siempre de la familia "Matsuno", la familia que lo había condenado a prisión. Atsushi escucho fingiendo interés como su padre relataba su desventura al encontrarse con los seis hijos de aquel matrimonio. Sinceramente Atsushi no había tenido el placer de conocer a los demás hermanos de Todomatsu-kun, pero él sabía que eran seis, debió ser toda una sorpresa para su padre descubrir a seis niños con rostros iguales.

Pero Atsushi también pensaba sobre sí mismo, en ese entonces Atsushi también era solo un niño de poco más de 10 años, pero él era diferente de cualquier niño de su edad, la verdad es que él era un genio, todo un prodigio, por eso había estudiado en el extranjero luego del divorcio de sus padres, preparándose para suceder la empresa de su madre. Pero volviendo al tema, tenía algo más de 10 años cuando escucho la noticia de boca de su madre. El inútil bueno para nada de su padre había sido condenado a prisión por ladrón, su madre recrimino una y otra vez la vergüenza de haberse desposado a un hombre así. Incluso el abuelo mostro su descontento y vergüenza de haber conocido a Tougou.

Atsushi sin embargo estaba interesado, casi no recordaba nada del hombre que había sido su padre, o que era su padre. Así que en cuanto se graduó de una importante y renombrada universidad en Estados Unidos, regreso a Japón junto a su madre, y empezó a investigar sobre su padre, sintiendo también vergüenza por llevar la sangre de aquel hombre.

Le detestaba, y mucho, no podía creer que un niño como él, un genio, un prodigio, un talento inigualable, era hijo de un vil y vulgar ladrón, sin chiste o gracia, patético y estúpido. Y no, por alguna razón no le molestó que fuera un ladrón en sí, sino la manera en la que había sido atrapado.

Si Atsushi hubiese sido un ladrón definitivamente no sería atrapado fácilmente, y menos por seis mocosos de caras iguales. Atsushi estaba realmente decepcionado de su padre, pero aún así fue una vez a prisión para ver al hombre. El porqué de hacer eso no estaba muy claro para el joven Atsushi en ese entonces, ¿qué quería lograr?, ¿qué pensaba conseguir?, quizá solo mirar a su progenitor a la cara, descubrir nuevamente la vergüenza de ser su hijo, y asesinarlo mentalmente para nunca más saber de él.

Mas sin embargo, lo que fue a buscar fue diferente de lo que encontró, Atsushi, quien pensaba encontrar a un patético criminal encontró algo diferente.

El hombre frente a él tenía la mirada la rojiza puesta en él desde que entrara a la sala con teléfonos para conversar con los criminales dese el otro lado, y lo que sus ojos reflejaban no era lo que el joven hubiese esperado. No era la nerviosa y asustada mirada de un ladrón que robaba por necesidad y se encontraba sufriendo en prisión, cuan mísero ratón en una trampa. Esperaba ver un patético hombre que solo fuese un cascaron de aquello que alguna vez fue, consumido por la culpa y su propia debilidad, demacrado por el tiempo. Pero no, no era una estúpida maldad, o una mirada torpe lo que encontró en el adulto. No, la mirada de su padre era mucho más, su apariencia, su manera de moverse ante su mirar, todo él era mucho más. Por alguna razón esos ojos brillantes en una maldad sin precedentes le brindaron interés por el hombre que alguna vez fue su padre.

Luego de eso conoció más del hombre, fue a visitarlo un poco más seguido a prisión, y hasta pago dinero por información, y lo que encontró lo sumergió en una sádica felicidad.

No era hijo de un ladrón estúpido que se dejó atrapar tontamente por unos niños de 10 años. No, el hombre era un asesino, uno tan bueno que ni la mitad de los cuerpos que perecieron a su merced habían sido encontrados, y aquellos que habían salido a la luz no tenían pistas que dieran con el culpable de manera que se le pudiese incriminar, no habían pruebas en ellos. Eso despertó respeto en Atsushi. Un demente y enfermo respeto.

También había averiguado que la familia con la que tropezó su padre era una de apellido Matsuno. Encontró una antigua noticia de una mujer que había dado a luz a sextillizos, todo un acontecimiento nunca antes visto en Japón. Investigo más de la familia, descubriendo con desdén que ninguno de los "famosos" niños milagrosos era especial en ningún sentido. Solo una bola de fracasados.

Rápido Atsushi perdió su interés en ellos, y decidió seguir con su vida.

A los 20 años obtuvo el control total de las empresas ante la repentina muerte de su abuelo. Y al ser mayor de edad su madre no puso peros en dejarle el mando. Así que Atsushi se sumergió pronto en los negocios, buscando expandirlos más y más. Ya había una gran fortuna en sus manos, pero el joven, no es que quisiera más, solo deseaba saber hasta qué punto llegaba su límite.

Aun visitaba a su padre en prisión, el hombre ni una sola vez le pidió que lo sacara de la cárcel, a pesar de saber que su exmujer era toda una señorita de familia adinerada, y por consiguiente, su congénere también tuviese suficiente dinero para librarlo con facilidad. Una razón que hacía que Atsushi mantuviese su respeto por el desalineado y un poco demente hombre.

También Atsushi aun veía a su madre, la cual aprovechaba la fortuna de su hijo para salir a visitar cualquier país del mundo, en unas largas y caras vacaciones, a Atsushi no le interesaba, amaba a su madre por darle la vida en una lujosa cuna. La mujer no tenía idea que su hijo estaba en contacto con su ex marido.

Así pasaron algunos años, una rutina sencilla, hasta que en una cita grupal Atsushi conoció a Todomatsu, a quien las chicas llamaban simplemente "Totty". Razón por la cual ni enterado estuvo de que ese peculiar y afeminado chico de rosa estaba relacionado con el mocoso que enviara a su padre a prisión.

El comportamiento de "Totty" hizo que Atsushi tuviese interés por el chico; su manera de ser, sus máscaras, sus manipulaciones, sus celos y envidias, sus sonrisas, sus caras raras, y un gran etc., todo eso llamo la atención de Atsushi como nada lo hacía desde hacía años, generándole una enfermiza obsesión con el chico.

Enterarse de que "Totty" tenía hermanos y que este mismo se llamaba "Matsuno Todomatsu" fue algo que sorprendió al joven hombre. El mundo podía ser muy pequeño. Realmente el no creía en casualidades, él pensaba que todo se daba por alguna razón, incluso si esta no era comprensible por nadie.

Aun así no pensó en algo tan trivial e infantil como tomar venganza en nombre de su padre, él tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar que vengar una tontería con un chico que no tenía que ver mucho con su padre en prisión, de todas formas, todo era culpa de su padre. Además seria infantil de su padre culpar a unos mocosos de 10 años, incluso si estos eran unos adultos inútiles. Por eso Atsushi no haría nada contra Todomatsu o la familia de este.

Pero aun así tenía curiosidad, si su padre quedaba libre, ¿buscaría venganza?, ¿cómo la concretaría?, ¿qué planeaba hacer para vengarse?, ¿cómo procedería?, ¿qué tanto haría sufrir a su víctima?, ¿qué tanto sufrirían los familiares de este?, ¿cómo le pondría final a su infeliz e inútil vida?, ¿dónde lo enterraría?, ¿cómo ocultaría el cuerpo y las pistas?, ¿cómo desvincularse del crimen un vez cobrada la venganza?, ¿iría tras todos los hermanos?... Con este tipo de preguntas rondando la mente de Atsushi no le fue difícil tomar decisiones sobre qué haría.

Intrigado por su padre empezó a mover los hilos para la liberación de este. Quería ver a su padre en acción.

Así, cuando Atsushi recibió a su padre en casa, le trato bien, le mostro cada rincón de su hogar, le ordenó a sus sirvientes a atender cualquier deseo de su padre. Y Atsushi, como buen hijo, acepto cumplir con los deseos de su padre, llevándolo a cometer asesinatos para aplacar sus ganas de vengarse.

Atsushi solo veía la manera en la que su padre planeaba, torturaba, asesinaba y destazaba, sin mover un dedo. Quería ver cómo era el modus operandi de aquel hombre de más de 40 años.

Pero si algo estaba presente en la mente de Tougou era la familia Matsuno.

Atsushi solía encontrarlo por las mañanas sentado en algún lugar de la mansión, mordiendo un dedo mientras murmuraba con odio y obsesión el nombre de "Osomatsu". Atsushi le pidió una y otra vez que mantuviera la compostura sobre ese asunto y que fuera paciente. A penas había sido liberado y no podía simplemente presentarse en la casita Matsuno a llevarse al mayor de los sextillizos.

Tougou acepto esperar. Así que Atsushi también podía oírlo murmurar por lo bajo sobre las maneras en las que le daría una lección al hermano mayor.

Aunque todo en realidad cambo esa noche.

La noche del secuestro.

Sobra decir que no fue algo planeado, solo fue un evento que se llevó de forma apresurada y repentina.

Esa noche había ido a un bosque cercano a ocultar el torso de una víctima de su padre, un hombre joven cerca de sus 20 años, cuya constitución física era un poco parecida a Todomatsu. Su padre en un principio había elegido victimas al azar, pero desde hacía una semana solo eran hombres jóvenes, cerca de los 20, con una constitución parecida a Todomatsu. Probablemente su padre descargaba su furia y ansias asesinas en esos pobres sujetos. Para prevenir a la policía de encontrarles un patrón que pudiera llevarles a ellos, Atsushi había hecho que estas últimas víctimas tuvieran el rostro quemado, esparcían las partes del cuerpo por diferentes lugares. Eso haría que la policía pensase en dos asesino sueltos, y no pudieran darse cuenta de que las últimas victimas presentaban ciertas similitudes, a diferencia de las pasadas.

No notaría que desaparecieron unos cuatro hombres, jóvenes, cerca de los 20 años, desalineados, tamaño promedio, cabello y ojos castaños, con complexión delgada muy similares entre sí.

Retomando. Esa noche había enterrado el torso de la última víctima, el resto del cadáver estaba en la mansión. Iban dejando la zona boscosa, atravesando la ciudad, y después de cruzar un inseguro y viejo puente ya estaban en el área residencial, dirigiéndose a casa.

— Detente Atsushi —dijo su padre, el nombrado podía notar una leve nota de euforia en la voz del hombre.

Atsushi obedeció sin rechistar, levemente interesado en el qué haría su padre ahora.

El hombre tenía una demente sonrisa en sus labios, y sus ojos brillaban con un sadismo que el menor no había visto hasta ahora, así que alzo una ceja interrogante al mayor. Pero este solo señalo al frente.

A unas cuadras podían ver a Todomatsu-kun… no, a uno de los hermanos de Todomatsu-kun.

El joven Matsuno miraba hacia abajo, parecía tener un aire deprimido. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero negro, pantalones ajustados, y unos ridículos lentes de sol, no había caso para usarlos ya que estaba oscuro.

Atsushi se preguntó levemente cuál de los hermanos sería, Todomatsu no hablaba mucho de su familia, Atsushi pensaba que era porque al menor le avergonzaban, y podía entenderlo, el muchacho vestía tan… tan… como una especie de película de los 70´s, salida de América, una película sobre pandillas y rebeldes sin causa. Causaba pena ver algo así.

El joven ni había notado la presencia de ellos, estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos.

La mirada de su padre seguía cada movimiento de joven, hasta cuando pasó frente, justo frente a su camioneta, su padre salió del vehículo sin decir una palabra.

Atsushi suspiro, nada haría a su padre a detenerse de secuestrar al joven, levemente se preguntó si sería el tal "Osomatsu". El joven adulto solo investigo el nombre de los hermanos, pero no estaba seguro de poder identificarlos si los tenía de frente. Eran Osomatsu, el mayor, Karamatsu, el segundo, Choromatsu, el tercero, Ichimatsu, el cuarto a pesar de su nombre, Jyushimatsu el quinto, y Todomatsu, el menor-

Atsushi solo se recargo en el volante, esperando a su padre. Cerraba los ojos, pensando en qué harían después. Un secuestro alertaría a los hermanos, así de debía enviarles una nota a primera hora de la mañana, como era muy tarde por la noche, Atsushi confiaba en que los hermanos se habría ido a dormir sin esperar esto.

— Como si fuera posible —suspiro a la nada, seguro estarían despiertos esperando a que llegara hasta el último de ellos a casa. A veces Atsushi envidiaba a Todomatsu, a él le habría encantado tener hermanos, para compartir o competir, o hablar de sus intereses, así quizá no habría sido tan solitario.

Pensaba ya en los últimos detalles cuando su padre se acercaba por el lado derecho. Atsushi solo le abrió la puerta, y lo primero en entrar fue el joven inconsciente. Atsushi lo tomo entre sus brazos un momento, pensando un segundo en Todomatsu, luego su padre subió por la parte de atrás de la camioneta, y llevo al inconsciente muchacho hacía atrás, sonriendo con crueldad.

— Al fin en mis manos, Osomatsu-kun —cada palabra parecía destilar veneno—, conduce Atsushi, quiero divertirme con un viejo amigo.

Atsushi asintió y condujo, sonriendo levemente.

…

Karamatsu despertaba, estaba cansado y se preguntaba qué hora seria. Pero se sorprendió al no verse en la celda.

La habitación era pequeña, e impersonal, ya que era blanca completamente. Estaba acostado en la blanca cama, era pequeña, pues era individual, y estaba atado de los tobillos a las patas metálicas. Sus heridas estaban vendadas, pero le dolía el trasero, seriamente, y además tenía un desagradable sabor en la boca, su garganta se sentía seca.

Temblando levemente se puso de pie, apoyándose en todo momento en la suave cama. Miraba alrededor, solo estaba un mueble, nada más. La puerta era de madera, trato de caminar hacia ella, pero la cadena era muy corta, miro hacía su pierna, luego a sí mismo.

Vestía una camiseta blanca de manga larga, le quedaba grande, y llevaba solo ropa interior.

En la habitación no había ni una ventana, pero la lámpara daba bastante luz.

Karamatsu suspiro. Siempre había tratado de llevar las peores situaciones de la mejor manera posible, creía en el "al mal tiempo buena cara", "luego de la tormenta viene la calma", "después de la lluvia sale el arcoíris", "las sonrisas son la mejor manera de enfrentar las situaciones difíciles" y todo eso. Pero ahora sentía que algo dentro de él estaba roto, y nunca, sin importar que hiciese, lo repararía. Algo roto para siempre.

Cayó al suelo, sin importar que eso lastimara sus tobillos, las lágrimas pronto afloraron en su rostro, y las ocultó con sus manos, incluso sin nadie más podía verlas. Pronto sollozo y grito, lleno de dolor.

Recargo su cabeza contra el piso, llorando desconsolado.

Se sentía lastimado, muy profundo en su corazón, y no sabía que hacer.

Trato de calmarse, mordiendo su labio inferior, diciéndose palabras de aliento. Pero esta situación era demasiado para él. No sabía que hacer, y estaba aterrado.

Recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer.

Sus padres tenía problemas de dinero, su padre había sido despedido del trabajo por recorte de personal, así que estaban en una situación difícil.

Su madre había dado la sugerencia de rentar una habitación. La casa tenía tres habitaciones, la de sus padres, la de los sextillizos, y una tercera que nadie usaba, era la habitación de castigos. Cuando alguno de los hermanos se portaba mal, iba a la habitación a dormir él solo.

Así su madre repartió anuncios por él, en aquel entonces, pequeño pueblo, anunciando que rentaban una habitación precios accesibles, amueblada y con comida tres veces al día.

Pronto se presentó un hombre, en apariencia amble. Se hizo llamar "Tougou", y les conto a sus padres la triste historia de que se había separado de su esposa e hijo, que los extrañaba, y quería recuperarlos, así que había ido a otro lugar a trabajar.

Karamatsu lo supo porque se escondió detrás de la puerta de la sala, algo en aquel hombre le había dado mala espina.

Sus padres lo aceptaron gustosos, ya que el nuevo inquilino les ofrecía pagar más del alquiler al enterarse de sus problemas económicos.

A Karamatsu ese hombre no le agradaba, algo en él realmente no le gustaba. Así que lo compartió con sus hermanos, los cuales le escucharon y aceptaron estar de su parte. Los seis hermanos le harían la vida imposible al tal Tougou para que se fuera. Hasta se rieron recordando cómo habían espantado algunas veces a Iyami, el tonto primo conejo de Chibita.

El segundo hijo se sintió aliviado de que sus hermanos tomaran distancias con el hombre.

Pero este siempre traía regalos para todos, les daba para comprar golosinas, les regalaba juguetes, traía alcohol para su padre, y flores para su madre. Pronto a sus hermanos les encanto el tipo aquel. Pero Karamatsu nunca se acercó a él, cada vez que aparecía en alguna habitación, él salía, no aceptaba las golosinas ni los juguetes. Sus hermanos siempre le recriminaban que estaba siendo malo con el hombre, que él era tan bueno, que les daba golosinas, que era el mejor adulto del mundo.

En ese entonces Karamatsu tenía un profesor de instituto al que admiraba mucho, siempre le daba consejos, y cada vez que decidía pasar un tiempo a solas, hablaba con él.

Este profesor le había dicho que siempre desconfiará de los adultos que se portaban demasiado bien, porque podrían querer algo de él, el "qué" Karamatsu no sabía, y aunque profesor le dijo que sabría cuando fuera mayor. Que nunca aceptara dulces de desconocidos o personas de poca confianza, y que se lo contara a quien más confiara.

Por esos consejos es que Karamatsu no creía en Tougou, él sabía, por Iyami, que los adultos amables no eran necesariamente buenos, que algo querían. Iyami siempre se portaba bien con las personas antes de robarles el dinero o tratar de estafarlas.

Sus hermanos le tacharon de paranoico, y cuando les conto a sus padres, a cosa fue igual.

"Tougou-san es un buen tipo Karamatsu"

"Tougou es un amable señor que está ayudándonos con los gastos de la casa, Karamatsu"

"Tougou es un señor muy agradable, Karamatsu, seguro que si le das una oportunidad te llevarías mejor con él"

"Tougou-san siempre nos da golosinas"

"Tougou-san os da juguetes"

"Tougou-san nos lleva a pasear"

"Tougou-san nos invita a comer".

Luego de unos meses Karamatsu termino creyendo que solo se sentía incómodo con personas desconocidas. Que nada malo había pasado, y que quizás solo su mala impresión se debiera a compartir su familia con un extraño.

Pero algo raro paso después, Tougou y Osomatsu pasaban mucho tiempo junto, para envidia de sus hermanos. Osomatsu siempre parecía nerviosos y hasta asustado, parecía querer decirles algo, pero Tougou siempre llegaba a interrumpirlo.

Ese día Karamatsu estaba en casa limpiando los trastes sucios, le gustaba ayudar a su madre en las labores domésticas. Pronto llegaron Osomatsu y sus demás hermanos, asustados y pálidos, junto a Tougou, quien ya no sonreía, se veía aterrador, con sus ojos viéndoles con maldad, y apuntando a sus padres con un cuchillo.

Karamatsu trago en seco, levemente asustado, y cuando ese tipo se llevó a Osomatsu, él fue pronto por a llamar a la policía, como siempre sospecho de Tougou no le llevo mucho aceptar que era un peligrosos criminal no le tomo mucho tiempo recuperar la calma y describirle al oficial de policía los hechos.

Él también quiso ir por Osomatsu, pero sus padres se lo impidieron. Su padre salió a buscarlo, y su madre y los demás se quedaron, esperando lo mejor.

Pronto llegaron su padre, Osomatsu y un policía, diciendo que todo estaba mejor y que Tougou pasaría mucho tiempo en prisión, que no tendrían que volver a preocuparse por él.

Au así Karamatsu tuvo muchas pesadillas, si no hubiesen atrapado a Tougou, quien sabría lo que habría pasado con Osomatsu. Por eso Karamatsu empezó a apreciar más a Chibita y juntarse más con él, gracias a él su hermano mayor se había salvado de muchas atrocidades.

Osomatsu sonreía, feliz de saberse libre de aquel hombre, pero todos estaban preocupados por él, ya que Dios sabría qué cosas le hubiese hecho.

Karamatsu sabía, porque Osomatsu se lo confeso una vez, Osomatsu siempre terminaba contándole las cosas que no podía confiarle a los demás, no a sus padres, quienes se preocuparían innecesariamente, no a Choromatsu, su mejor amigo de entre los otros cinco, no a los tres menores, solo a él, a su segundo.

Karamatsu se sentía enfermo de recordar, enfermo de saber las cosas.

Pronto se puso de pie al escuchar el rechinido de la puerta, asustado había salido en seguida de sus recuerdos.

— Veo que ya despertaste Osomatsu-kun

* * *

 **(*)Eh, no recuerdo mucho de Clannad (salvo que es muy triste esa cosa!), pero si mal no recuerdo (vee) es que la canción del Dango era, aparentemente, la de un programa de televisión (y si, espero lloraran leyendo sobre ello como yo llorando al escribirlo –mientras oía la santa canción, tanto la original como la de Nakamura-), en serio, espero lloraran XD -*solo quiere ver al mundo arder… rueda por el suelo llorando*-**

 **(**) Creo que la camioneta de Atsushi es un modelo de transit connect, no sé, a mí se me ha figura XD, si gustan pueden googlearla y ver si es igual o no :3**

 **Bueno, lamento mucho haberme tardado, un montón de cosas pasaron, pero decidí hacer el fic más largo de dos episodios, eso quiere decir que corte partes y las alargue para hacer más largo el fic, probablemente tengas dos o tres capis más que esto.**

 **La razón más importante por la que me tarde fue porque me puse a estudiar/investigar el código penal japonés. Hice que oniichan leyera esto, y comentamos un poco, y al final me dieron dudas, porque recordé un blog que decía que en Japón casi no había ladrones. Así que me preocupe por darle a Tougou una sentencia de más de 10 años por simple robo, cuando en Japón podría ser menos tiempo. Así que me puse a estudiar algunas horas al día, hasta que decidí como proceder. Como es ficción el fic (da +le lanzan un zapato+) no me apegare mucho a la realidad, pero aun así tengo la manía de investigar desde superficialmente hasta al fondo en los temas de los que escribo.**

 **Pues bien, como no hablare mucho de ello en el fic lo explico aquí, si no te interesa no importa si no lo lees, es solo si quieres darte una idea de Tougou en prisión, por qué y su liberación.**

 **En Japón, dependiendo del robo, puedes recibir una multa, una sanción, o encarcelamiento, también si asesinas al robar recibes la pena de muerte. En Japón la pena de muerte se da a los asesinos y traidores a la patria (quizá terroristas también), así que si le hubiesen encontrado cadáveres a Tougou él ya sería historia, igual que el fic. Sin embargo para los crímenes que cometió, robo, 10 años es una condena excesiva. Por eso Tougou fue encarcelado bajo estos cargos:  
-Robo  
-Robo a mano armada  
-Fraude  
-Intento de Secuestro  
-Agresión a un menor de edad  
-Posesión de Arma Blanca**

 **Eso sería suficiente para, probablemente, asignarle una cadena perpetua o al menos muchos más de 10 años en prisión. Entonces, ¿por qué salió antes? Dinero. Como explico Atsushi, el chico contrato un buen abogado que apelo a la libertad condicional de Tougou. Para conseguírsela se dio fuertes sobornos a los encargados (muchos para nombrarlos), para que aceptaran la petición de libertad condicional. Y entonces el abogado apelo con estas armas:  
-No habían pruebas de tales robos, solo de la agresión a la familia Matsuno, incluso si Osomatsu declarará, como era menor de edad, se logró ignorar tal declaración.  
-El cliente padece la enfermedad del cleptómano. Es decir, Tougou tiene la enfermedad que le hace robar de manera inconsciente y sin necesitarlo, de todas formas no había robado nada muy serio.  
-Alegar maltrato al cliente antes, durante, su estancia en prisión.  
-Demostrar el buen comportamiento del cliente, tranquilo y viviendo de acuerdo a las leyes de la prisión.  
-Padece de enfermedades en la cabeza, esquizofrenia, paranoia, etc. Con esto alega el haber intentado secuestrar y amenazar a un menor de edad.**

 **Y con mucho dinero, cortesía de Atsushi, bingo, libertad condicional para Tougou.**

 **Finalmente, la razón que le llevo a Tougou a secuestrar a "Osomatsu" después de un mes de libertad, se debe a que los sujetos en libertad condicional deben cumplir con algunos acuerdos establecidos por el tribunal al aceptar la solicitud de libertad, entre estos son visitas al psicólogo y otros centros para ayudar a la persona unirse de nuevo a la sociedad, también tienen un guardia que les siga la pista para asegurarse que cumplen con lo estipulado por el Juez. También tienen prohibiciones, ir a algunos lugares, o estar cerca de sus víctimas, en este caso, los Matsuno. Así que Tougou jugo el papel de niño bueno, y con un poco de dinero, y tiene un poco más de libertades.**

 **Quisiera seguir explicando, pero seguro ya se aburrieron, así que lo dejemos aquí.**

 **Bueno, como mi tiempo en la lap es corto solo puedo hacer este capítulo, son más de 10 páginas esta vez. Quería escribir más pero pensé que sería muy largo. Siento que falto tortura, pero la tendrán en el siguiente capítulo, también veremos que hizo Tougou con Karamatsu el día después del secuestro.**

 **Veo que a muchas les afecto lo del dedo de Karamatsu, no pensé que les afectará tanto, pero qué bueno! Ese es el chiste del fic, quiero escribir algo realmente diferente, no es como si no tuviera experiencia en este campo, pero espero esforzarme aún más!**

 **Y bueno, ya sabemos algunas cosas del pasado de Atsushi, pero aún quedan más cosas para revelar.**

 **Quisiera preguntarles, ¿no les molestaría que los capítulos fueran aún más largos?, quizá hasta escriba unas 20 páginas en Word, pero como no quiero que se agobien al leerlas me gustaría sabes su opinión.**

 **Ahora vayamos a contestar los reviews:**

 **-x-Chappy-x. Gracias por el review! En verdad gracias, no creo tener un gran talento, pero me ha alegrado mucho leer eso –insert a heart here (¿?)-. Descuida, tengo muchos proyectos para Osomatsu-san, estoy planeando escribir la "Historia del Mal" de vocaloid en versión Osomatsu-san, ya me muero por empezar a escribir. Me gustan las cosas fluffys, pero algo de sadismo no le viene mal a nadie, culpen a oniichan por ellos X3. Entiendo ese sentimiento, también mis familiares me miran raro cuando me emociono leyendo fics o viendo anime. En verdad al parecer a todas tomo por sorpresa el dedo en la caja, por curiosidad, que pensabas que había adentro? Mi hermano myor me dijo que el dedo era super predecible, pero pensé que era buen toque, asi que lo puse sin importar que fuera predecible, pero nadie lo predijo, es que niisan tiene poderes psíquicos. Oh, kara sufrirá,aun no hemos visto (¿?) nada, me falta escribir mucho, tendre contentas a las fans del sado, y me querrán matar las Karamatsu girls, aunque soy una Karamatsu girl foeva~~ :3. Ese headcanon es el mejor! Lo amo tanto, es que, no se, da muchas posibilidades! Y pues no, la maldad de Atsushi se heredo genéticamente :3 yo también ame escribir el trio, amo los trios, estoy planeando unos dos, un Oso+IchixKara y un Ichi+TottyxKara, si, Kara de uke! Escribir eso de "Osomatsu-kun" me dio risa, la verdad es que son seis hermanos y no se diferenciaban unos de otros en su niñez, y el no vio el principio de la serie pa saber quien es quien XD. Y sobre lo de Tougou… pues más spoiler asi que me lo reservo –inserte un kora-. Oh, no habia oensado en algo asi! Me encanta tu mente, y creeme que lo tendre tentativamente a consideración, ya mi mente maquina maldades! Muchas gracias por la paleta y el amours, 4-1. Si quieres hablar conmigo agregame a Face, es "Alice Walker (Ariasu)" ;9. Y aquí el secondo chapter, espera el resto. Bye bye~~**

 **-Sushimatsu. muchas gracias por el review! A mi también me lastima que lastimen (¿?) a kara, pero esta vez se me ocurrio lastimarlo yo misma, soy mala persona u-u, muchas gracias! Tratare de esforzarme de la misma (o incluso mejor!) manera, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado, aunque pienso que fue muy tranquilo~. Pues ya solo resta acabarlo y rellenar capis, pero ya casi esta el final, aunque aun no me decido como acabarlo, ahora que lo pienso, como podría ser un good end esto? Me dan ganas de decantarme por cierta opción. Bueno, lo de conseguir dinero, yo también quería hacerlos ir por él, pero luego pensé que el shock no los deja razonar tan bien, y a principio de este capitulo creo que se nota un poco, aun no lo creen del todo. Aunque yo no sabría que hacer si secuestraran a algún familiar, espero no pase nunca. Gracias de nuevo, espero hacerlo bien hasta el final! Yo amo a Tougou, no se, es un malvado carismático, tal vez, o quiza solo me enamore por su parecido a Nicolas de gangsta en los fanarts, lo hacen de muy buen ver ;). Bye bye~~**

 **-Blacksoulstar95. Gracias por el review! A mi tampoco me gusta ver a kara sufrir, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo evitar ver esos comics e imágenes rompe coras 💔. Oh muchas gracias! Admiro a esas autoras que hacen que uno se estremesca leyendo sus fics, me alegra mucho que consideres mi manera de escribir de esa forma ;w; gracias! Soy feliz que podría morir! Lo se! Ese headcanon es muy cool, quien sea que lo invento hay que darle yaoi sin censura~~ (¿?)! justo esas opciones me hacen dudar de cual final es mas apropiado, es que ambas me encantan, pero nuu se X´D ya veremos que pasara, creo que será mas largo de lo esperado :3 realmente pero te guste el final cuando lleguemos asha. Bye bye~~**

 **-Ginko Sakata. gracias por el review! Pnse que ibas a regañarme ;w;, yo casi no leo de esos fics, me gusta el fluffy, pero por alguna razón me nacio escribir esto, mi babu sufrirá TTmTT, la pizza es la culpable de todo! Hay que maldecir a las pizzas! Hay que hacerlas pagar comiéndolas!lo se, mi bebe sufre mucho, siempre lo ignoran, o lo matan, o lo hacen sufrir, o se suicida, pobre de mi bebito hermoso TTnTT. No estoy segura que pasara con Tougou y Atsushi, oh, pero van a odiar, al menos a Tougou, que hasta lo maldecirán, o eso espero, no se como se tomen el siguiente capitulo, pero si, hasta yo creo que me pase, no será apto para sensibles *(hace una nota para recorar advertirlo)*. Eso del final también me a tenido pensando, no quiero un final feliz sacado de cuento de hadas, porque como esta el fic, a parte de que no sucederá, se me hace demasiado imposible y arruinaría la escencia del fic. A princpio pensé en hacerlo un final al "No con Nuestro Hermano", que Kara se sienta querido, pero no solo parecerá copia del otro final, sino que parecerá un final insípido, asi que me estoy planteando seriamente coo acabarlo, no de final feliz, sino de buena forma. Algo asi como "Bad End" & "Normal End" & "Bad End 2", trsitemente este fic no será un fluffy happy end :'(, me encanta leer teorías, pero no adelantare nada más de lo ya adelantado (¿?), pero sip, Atsushi es sádico y desalmado (sin, sin alma :'(). Pues ya veremos que hago con kara, porque lo que tengo planeado, sinceramente, soy un monstruo, es culpa de niisan!, adivina cual es el Normal End, el Bad End y el Bad End 2. Me alegra que te guste el fic, seguire esforzándome con él! Gracias en verdad ^/^ luego actualizo , amo a Kara uke, hay que llenar al fandom con él siendo muerde almohadas! Bye bye~~**

 **-Reki Zen. Gracias por el review! Gracias e verdad! Como que esto si que gusta, aunque la primera reacción pueda variar, somos malas personas por disfrutar de esto 😂🔫. Pues creo que ahora te alegrarás, porque deara un poco más, quizá otros dos capítulos o un poco más, no creo que pase de 10 capis, o de 8 para el caso. Puede que si de para algo largo, pero sólo lo manejaré con poco capis o correremos el riesgo de que ya no pueda acabarlo~~ (le arrojan piedras). Pues el final... mmm.. aún no lo decido, porque realmente este fic se va a salir de control! Así que cualquier cosa puede pasar, pero hay unos tres finales por los que me estoy headcanon es vida, es amor 💜💜. Gracias y ciao~~**

 **-LaV3nus6. Gracias por el rebiew~~ Es que ese headcanon esta muy genial, nunca dejare de decirlo, se presta a muchas maneras de escribirlo 💜 Pues no creo que hya peleas a muerte, a menos que... 😱. Oh, eso lo quería poner, pero decidi usarlo de apertura de este capi, como abras podido leer, que te a parecido? Sólo tocó un poco superficial sus sentimientos, pero pronto los veremos en acción... dependerá e que final elijo. Oh, nunca eh leído algo así! Me pasas fics por fa? Aunque sea los nombres y donde leerlos. En el siguiente capi veremos más d este trio tan peculiar. Oh, usted es malvada señorita, diría algo más de esas opciones, pero me lo reservaré,sigue teorizando (?) Porque estás cerca de los bad ends posibles :3. Bye bye~~**

 **-Yuki Jellyfish. Gracias por el review. me gusta mucho el Jellyfish, me recuerda a Clear de dramatical murder. Yo también estoy más acostumbrada a los fics fluffy,pero a veces unos quiere leer algo diferente. Muchas gracias! Espero esté capi también te gustará (en escritura), trataré de mejor masby más. bueno, cuando tougou conoció a los hermanos Osomatsu aún ellos no tenían colores, por eso se equivocó y cogió al Matsu equivocado, pobre Kara, tiene mala suerte! Creo que a todos les causó muchas emociones la parte de la cajita de Jyushi, me gusto escribir esa parte, también veo esos programas, me gusta más criminal minds, sobretodo por Reid 😏. De hecho esos programas me inspiran a algo que pasará más luego. Me da muchas risa eso que mentas, los burazas deben mover el culo para salvar a Kara. En este capi no lo hicieron lol. Amo cuando los personajes se ponen en su modo loco, es como un fetiche (?), Aún no hemos visto todo de Atsushi-kun! Lol, es la segunda cpvez que sugieren eso, me hacen querer considerarlo, y es que precisamente por ser poco probable que acabe en Good End es que me hace difícil escoger entre los Bad ends pre-preparados (?). Nunca dejare de escribir para este fandom! Ciao~**

 **-nekouchikland. Gracias por el review. Gracias por amarme -3-, me hace feliz leer esas palabras 💜. Todas somos malas personas, por eso leemos tragi!Kara, a veces no está mal leer cosas diferentes a lo normal, algo me paso por la cabeza pa querer escribir esto, pero me alegra que a tantas les guste. Me gusta el AtsuKara, tengo otros dos fics en mente para esta singular pareja. Y si, el raoe era de si o si, no puede haber un fic yaoi de secuestro r18 sin escenas de rape. Oh, que piensas? Aún no estoy segura de que final ganará, pero has tus aouestos (?). Gracias de nuevo, espero también te guste este capi. Ciao~**

 **-SAKURITA HIMAWARI. Gracias por el review, me alegra tu comentario, espero esté capi es, al menos, tan bueno como el anterior, aunque sea un poco más calmado. Así decía l headcanon. Me gustó, pero todos son libres de pensar e lo que deseen, también sería interesnte pensar en ellos como tío y sobrino. No soy buena con los rape,quiza, pero me alegra que lo llevará bien, me gustan los tríos 😏😏. Oh, eso se debe que al momento de estimular las zonas erogeneas del cuerpo este reacciona de buena manera ante los estímulos, independientemente de que quien lo hace este de acuerdo o en contra,si Atsushi se hubiera preocupado por su placer y no hubiese estimulado a Kara este no habría sentido nada de placer. Elps algo, ya sea para bien o para mal, biológico. Espero te guste este capi también. Ciao~**

 **Bueno,esos eran todos los reviews para el primer capi, no se si alguien escribió lguno en anónimo pero no me llegó, sorry, estos fueron todos. Gracias por ser tan largos! Si les a gustado este capi también espero dejen reviews :)**

 **Tengo una pequeña pregunta para ustedes. Si no esperaban el dedo en la cajita de Jyushi, entonces, que esperaban encontrar?**

 **El siguiente capítulo será un poco demasiado, no se, quizá exagero, pero habrá mucho raoe, advertidas quedan.**

 **Espero les gustará, como no se que mas decir, esto será todo. Ciao~~**


End file.
